Jordan's Trucker Hat
by alygator86
Summary: JW - songfic using Trucker Hat by Bowling For Soup.


Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan but if I did this last ep would have been soooo much better ;)

Rating: PG – PG13

Pairing: W/J

Setting: After the ep where they went to LA to try and prove that lady in jail is innocent

This is my first songfic. Yay! And its shippy

If you have ever seen Brother Bear you have to watch it with the commentary from the Moose. It is SO funny!

Jordan got off the plane in Boston and followed the rest of the passengers to the waiting area. The second she stepped through the door way her phone rang. The caller ID told her who was calling and she answered with a smile

"Hello."

"Hey, Jo. How was your flight?" Asked Woody

"Fine. How did you know my phone was on?" Jordan asked, just happy to hear Woody's voice.

"Turn around," Came his voice from behind her. Jordan shut her phone, turned around and hugged Woody. "I thought you'd need a ride. Happy to see me?" He asked

"Yes," She replied. Woody took Jordan's hand and they started walking towards baggage claim. "Did you have fun at the concert?"

"Yes! Jordan, it was awesome!" He started gesturing with his hands and he got really excited "They had the lights and all over and oh it was just great!"

Jordan laughed. Woody was so cute when he got excited "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Thanks to you, Jo," Woody told her, slipping an arm around her.

"Anytime, Farm Boy," replied Jordan, wrapping an arm around him as well.

"You do know we have to talk, right?" reminded Woody

Jordan laid her head on his shoulder "Yep. Where do you want to go?"

_This is the song that reminds me of my trucker hat_

_That I used to wear not to block out the sun_

_With the John Deere logo and the stain on the back _

_From where you laid me out flat_

_One look I was done_

Jordan and Woody went to Jordan's apartment. Jordan put her bag in her room and got them each a beer then sat on the couch with Woody

Looking at her hands Jordan just started talking "I do need to be held tighter; maybe I need something to hold me down. If you weren't in LA with me, I wouldn't have been able to get anything done. They all hate me. I didn't know I had that many problems."

Woody took her hands in his "Jo, I know you have issues, like I said on the roof, but I love you despite them. I wouldn't have gone to LA with you if I didn't; I wouldn't have gone to LA with Bug."

Jordan laughed at the thought of Woody and Bug running around LA. "You know this is really hard for me, so please be patient. I know I can be really frustrating. I love you. Just...

_And all these things mean nothing to me_

_When I'm with you I've got everything_

_I can walk and I can be_

_Even daddy would agree_

_You and I were meant to be, it's easy to see_

Woody brushed some hair out of Jordan's face "I know, sweetie. We'll take it slowly if you want." He leaned in closer to her.

Jordan smiled; No other guys had wanted to make sure she was comfortable in the relationship. They had all just wanted to get what they wanted.

_I'll never go out of style on you_

_Nothing really feels the way you do_

_Nothing in the world could_

_Ever make me look as good_

_When you fit me like you do_

Jordan moved in and kissed Woody. Finally. The sweet kiss was full of love and it grew deeper. Soon enough they were making out. Suddenly, Jordan's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer that," Woody said kissing her neck

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jordan replied from under him. "But could we just stop right now?"

"You ok?" He asked, looking down at her

"Yeah. It's just…I want this to work and to have it work I don't want to go and rush into things."

"I understand, sweetie. It's a big enough step for you just saying you love me." Woody kissed her again "Do you want me to go?"

_This is verse about the parachute pants_

_That I learned to break dance in and thought I was good_

_So much for believing the fat guy doesn't win _

_Get the girl in the end_

_I never thought that I could_

"No," Jordan said "I, um, would you stay with me?"

"Of course, beautiful," Woody replied, sitting up and pulling Jordan onto his lap.

"You mean it?" Jordan questioned "You think I'm beautiful?"

Woody smiled at her "Absolutely. You are gorgeous." Woody kissed her again and when they broke apart Jordan yawned

"Tired?" asked Woody and laughed a little as Jordan nodded. Woody pulled her to her feet and they went to Jordan's room. The two got changed for bed, brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. Jordan snuggled into Woody and smiled contently.

"I love you," Jordan whispered before falling asleep

Woody kissed her head "I love you too."

_I'm not a perfect guy_

_A little slow but I _

_But I've got perfect timing with you_

_Take a look around _

_Outside the in crowd_

_There ain't nothing we can't do_

_I'll never go out of style on you_

_Nothing really feels the way you do_

_Nothing in the world could_

_Make me look as good_

_When you fit me like you do_

The End!

The song, Trucker Hat is by Bowling For Soup on the CD A Hangover You Didn't Deserve. I sadly don't own the song but I really, really like it.


End file.
